A Decision to Make, Hearts to Break
by xTamashii
Summary: When Hisana is forced into an arranged marriage set up by her long dead grandfather, will she fly or will she fall? ByakuyaxHisana, AU ON HOLD
1. What to say, what to do?

Alright, kind of a snap decision. I personally don't think I'm a very skilled Bleach writer, but this idea has been tapping me on the shoulder for a while now, and I need to get it down.

It's AU, pretty much, and is Byakuya and Hisana, plus my OC. It is based off of the Korean drama called Goong, and it's really quite good. Okay, only based off it a little, but still.

Alright, review please, I need to know if this works.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Chapter One:_

_**What to say, what to do?**_

It was a peaceful morning, that much I could admit. Calm, warm, and silent. So much different than what I'm used to.

The storm had destroyed much of my town over the winter, but things were slowly being repaired, and people were gaining hope, which didn't often happen.

I live alone in a small cottage on the outskirts of town, fending for myself, taking care of myself. I have been doing fairly well so far.

Most people who live near me are incredibly poor, have large families, and very little money and must resort to stealing. It's a hard, painful, filthy life, and even harder when you have to look after someone.

I know this because that's how I used to be. I lived with my younger sister, Rukia, before I gave her away. I couldn't possibly care for her, but now that I'm fairly well off, I have been unable to find her.

I used to live with my grandfather as well, but he passed away long before I had even thought of giving up Rukia.

Now I am alone.

"Miss Hisana!" Someone pounds on the door.

I sigh and stand, heading for the door. "Coming!"

A young girl stand before me, filthy, skinny, but incredibly excited.

"Miss Hisana, Mother wanted me to tell you that the nobles are passing by! The nobles from the center of town!"

The center of town. How eloquently put. That's just another term for the incredible fortress in the center of town. In the center of all the towns. That's where the nobles and warriors live. Not in poverty, unlike us. But for whatever reason, everyone seems to worship them.

But not me. Definitely not me.

"Alright, I'm coming."

The girl had dashed off before I finished speaking.

I sighed and went to retrieve my sandals and my robe.

So much for my calm and peaceful morning. Completely ruined by these people who parade through here every now and then just to prove that they're on top of the world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Surprisingly, the nobles are on foot this time. An elderly man in the front is the only one seated, and he is in a carriage pulled by black horses.

I boredly watch the procession, uninterested in the going-ons of town life at the moment.

I don't care what the nobles do. I really don't.

But something changed. Suddenly the procession halted, and an indiscernible voice was heard calling out orders.

The guards were then searching the crowd. Now this caught my attention. What could the high and mighty nobles possibly want with the peasants around here?

Now the guards were separating into the crowd, shoving people aside. Some were even whipping out pictures.

Okay, now this was actually pretty scary.

I hear footsteps behind me, and my instincts kick in. I've lived in a dog-eat-dog world all my life, so hearing footsteps behind you is probably not a very good thing.

I duck downand weave through the anxious crowd, heading for an alley. The alley had a towering stack of crates, and I find one perfect crate.

I leap into the Hisana-sized crate just as the guards come marching down the alley.

Could they be looking for me?

I hear footsteps, then voices.

"Did you find her?"

"No, not yet. I could have sworn I had found her."

"Master Kuchiki will be displeased, you know. We'll be punished if she isn't found."

"I know that!"

"Are you sure she went this way?"

"Postive."

"Have you checked those crates?"

Silence.

I could feel my heart rate increase, and prayed to whatever gods there are that they wouldn't somehow hear it and find me.

I didn't even hear them approach, but they must have come over to me a lifted the lid off the crate, because when I looked up, everything was bright. And when I looked up, the first thing I saw was not the sun, but the face of a cold-eyes man with long, dark hair, a man I immediately recognized.

Byakuya Kuchiki, heir to the noble Kuchiki clan.

Words failed me.

What could he want with me?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Short chapter, so sorry.

Review, let me know what you all thought!


	2. How to Choose? Decisions, Decisions

I love to hear that this works!

Alright, please read and enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Chapter Two:_

_**How to choose? Decision, decisions.**_

After the Kuchiki heir discovered me, I hadn't seen him since. I was taken away by the two guards who were arguing earlier, who had introduced themselves as Hane and Tsuka.

"We do apologize for dragging you off so abruptly Miss Hisana, but it was our orders."

Having become rather fond of the two, I decided to ask. "Whose orders, and why?"

Tsuka shifted uncomfortably and Hane looked away.

"You find that out soon…" Hane mumbled, looking wary and slightly frightened.

While the two guards fell silent, I decided to ponder my own question. _Why am I here?_

This dark, polished-wood and intricately carved hallway seemed never-ending. Was there really room for a hallway this large in any home? I hadn't paid much attention to the Kuchiki manor before I entered it which, upon reflection, I probably should have. In case I needed to escape.

But _really_, how big could the Kuchiki house be?

Before I had noticed, we reached an intricately carved door that matched the hallway.

"We have arrived, Miss Hisana." Tsuka murmured. "Best of luck to you."

I frowned. "What? You're not coming?"

Hane actually cracked a grin. "I'm afraid not Miss, we aren't allowed in the noble's chambers. But good luck."

I sighed, then squared my shoulders. "Alright then, thank you two gentlemen for escorting me, now I've got to find out why on earth I'm here."

They inclined their heads.

"Farewell Hisana," muttered Tsuka, then the two swept back down the hallway.

Lifting my chin and hoping I looked anything but afraid, I reached for the glossy handle, and turned it.

The large doors steadily creaked open, revealing yet another hallway. This one, however, was much shorter, for I could see the door. This door was much larger, and was a soft shade of gold.

This door, however, opened before I could reach it. An elderly and strict looking man greeted me.

"Miss Hisana, this way." His voice was stiff and cool, like expensive paper. Not that I had ever owned any.

I was directed to a rather uncomfortable seat in the center of a chamber, and was told to wait while the council convened.

I recognized the old man in the center. He was the one riding in a carriage when the nobles had come.

"Silence!" He called. The room fell silent. Some people were glaring at me; what was with that? Was I here because I had done something wrong? I wracked my brains for something that the nobles might care about. Nothing really. But why else could I be here?

"Hisana," He said, pronouncing my name slowly and carefully.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"N-no, sir."

"Hm." He seemed a little displeased, and I hoped I hadn't offended him in any way.

"You are here because of a deal made with your grandfather and I."

I could feel the tension in the air now, but did my best to keep a carefully composed face.

He continued. "Your grandfather, Masamoto, was a good friend of mine. The promise was that as soon as his oldest granddaughter was 18, she would be married to my grandson, heir of the Kuchiki clan. With your consent, and his of course, you will become my grandson's wife, which means that you will become a noble by law."

Now I couldn't help it. My jaw just dropped and my eyes widened. Realizing quickly how ridiculous I looked, I quickly composed myself.

"But sir, are you certain that it was me?"

"I am quite certain. Your grandfather mentioned your name."

I fell silent at this.

"But I have never met this Byakuya Kuchiki before."

"That can be easily arranged," he said smoothly, then continued, 'but does that mean you will consider it?"

The tension in the air was so thick, it was suffocating. All eyes were focused on me.

Could I do this? Could I become a noble? Would it even be worth it?

A voice spoke in the back of my consciousness. _To save Rukia._

Of course. I could marry him, and it would be so much easier to find my little sister that way.

I would have to be strong, and go through with it. For Grandfather, for myself, and most of all, for Rukia.

I could do it.

No.

I will do it.

"It does. I will consider it."

The Kuchiki head seemed relieved and satisfied.

"Would you like to meet him first, or rest in your room?"

Room? I have a room? "I think I'd like to rest for a moment, please."

He nodded. "Very well. Mara! Karin!"

Two female servants appeared.

"Yes, Master Kuchiki?"

"Please escort Miss Hisana to her room."

They bowed simultaneously. "Of course, my lord."

Each girl lightly took a hold on my elbows, and guided me back down the long dark hallway.

In only a few short hours, I was suddenly saying I would consider an engagement with a living iceberg.

Yes, I think I'd like to rest…for a very, very long time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My room was…well, amazing!

The two servants, Mara and Karin, told me that they would be my permanent servants if I married the Kuchiki heir, and that they were identical twins. They both had the same waist-length brown hair and brown eyes.

Once the twins has left, I was free to rest.

What was I getting myself into?

I rolled over on the massive, silk-covered bed, trying to get comfortable. But the thoughts kept resurfacing, and I couldn't get myself to relax.

Finally after some time, I sat up, knowing it was futile to try and relax. I was all nerves and stress right now.

I couldn't help but wonder…

Who was this Byakuya Kuchiki I was to marry? Sure, I knew who he was, but I didn't know him personally.

What would living a noble's life be like?

Would I find Rukia if I went through with this?

Would Grandfather be proud of me if I managed this?

How would I deal with this?

So many questions, and I knew none of the answers. This was hopeless.

I had to meet this Byakuya Kuchiki. I had to find out what he was like before I agreed to something so extreme.

That was it. I had to meet him.

"Mara! Karin!"

The twins appeared immediately. A little scary, actually.

"I'd like to meet Byakuya Kuchiki now."

"Yes madam," they said in unison, "but first you must change."

I looked down at my patched up and dirty yukata. Oops.

"Alright. That sounds good."

They dragged me off to my vast bathroom. Once I had gotten over it's size and shape, they pulled off my old yukata, and shoved me in the bathtub.

How long had it been since I had a real bath? Not in quite a while.

After I was done bathing and was dressed in a new kimono, they dragged me off again, but this time to the Kuchiki heir's office.

Here goes nothing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A young man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes sat comfortably on the sofa. His mother looked just like him, except she was reading the newspaper with pursed lips.

The young man glanced at his mother.

"That's enough mother. You know reading about the Japanese nobles angers you."

The woman threw down the newspaper as he spoke.

"I know it does! That's why I read them!"

He watched his mother carefully.

"You must really want to go back."

"Of course I do, my son. I miss the noble life."

It was silent for a while. Until the mother turned to her son and spoke again, this time with a glint in her eye.

"Kouru, my son, let's go back."

"To Japan?"

She nodded.

"To the Kuchiki house?" 

She nodded again.

"It had many advantages Kouru, don't you see?" They should miss us by now, since it was them who banished us." She narrowed her eyes.

"I miss my position of power."

Kouru sighed. "I figured that was the reason."

"You go back ahead of me and get into the fortress, I'll meet you there later. There's an academy there, no? Enroll there, kill time until I can come and meet you. Then we will go to Kuchiki house."

He ran a hand through his overlong bangs, and then said, "As you wish, Mother."

His mother smiled when he turned away. "You have no idea what I have in store for you my son." She whispered. "Great plans, great plans indeed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My hand was shaking so badly that I couldn't even knock. Why was I so nervous?

Karin knocked for me, waiting patiently. I heard a deep, cool voice respond.

"Who is it?"

"Karin and Mara, escorting Madam Hisana."

The door creaked open, revealing a tall, handsome man I had seen many times in town and heard so much about. The Kuchiki heir, Byakuya Kuchiki.

His dark hair was not in it's usual headpiece (whatever that was called) but fell freely over his face. He wore a simple black hakama.

"Come in," was all he said as he walked back into the room. I glanced nervously at Karin and Mara, but they just smiled encouragingly. I stepped in the room and closed the door behind me.

Byakuya was seated casually at his desk, unreadable eyes watching me.

"So you're Hisana." He murmured, his voice keeping the same tone with every word. Did this man ever display emotion?

"Yes sir." I tried to be cool and emotionless as well, but I had a feeling it wasn't working.

"Sit down."

I sat.

There was an awkward silence that followed. The whole time, Byakuya had just looked bored.

"You don't have to call me sir?"

"Huh?"

"If we're getting married, just call me Byakuya."

"A-alright."

As the silence continued after this, I began to get irritated. Couldn't this man at least start some kind of casual conversation?

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to finish.

I stood. "Alright."

Mara and Karin appeared outside the door just as I exited.

"How did it go?" Mara asked, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"An emotionless hunk of frozen rock." I hope he heard that.

Karin sighed. "He can't be that bad, Miss Hisana."

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to deal with him, right?"

As I walked back to my bedroom, I now had a first impression of Byakuya Kuchiki.

And believe me, it wasn't a very good one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kinda short chapter also…if you're wondering who Kouru is, you'll see in the next chapter.

He'll be very important.

And yeah, Hisana's not so fond of Byakuya right now. She gets irritated really easily. In my story, anyways.

Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad this wasn't too dreadful ;3


	3. Two Heirs? As in, more than one?

Finally, an update! Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Chapter Three:_

_**Two Heirs? As in, more than one?**_

Evening finally came around, and I was told that I was going to be brought food. I have servants, a massive bedroom, and…I don't want to use the word, but…room service, too? This is so much more than I'm used to, and so far out of my league.

I ate in silence. The food was hot, delicious, and there was tons of it. Meaning that I've already eaten it all. Well, I'm hungry. And when someone is hungry, that someone eats. It's not that complicated.

I leaned back comfortable against the wall, gazing contentedly around the room. It really was a lovely room. The drapes were incredible. They looked like they could be worn like a dress instead of hanging on a wall.

There was a knock.

I sat up and called, "Enter."

An unfamiliar servant entered.

"Miss Hisana, Lord Kuchiki wishes to speak with you about enrollment in the fortress' academy."

I felt myself frown. "Academy?"

"Yes, Miss."

I slowly stood. "Alright, lead the way."

I guess I'm not very eloquent in my manners or speech, because he had this funny expression on his face. I'm probably going to make a total fool out of myself if I go to this academy.

The servant bowed and left me standing before Lord Kuchiki's office chamber. I simply nodded, then knocked.

"Enter," he said in his deep, ancient voice.

I opened the door. His office was vast. Not just vast, but enormous! One could probably fit an elephant in here and still have enough room for five carriages. Plus horses.

"Sir, you summoned for me?" I knelt respectfully by his chair.

"Yes. Please rise and be seated."

I did as he asked, seating myself opposite to him.

"I assume you know this is about the academy. Byakuya attends this one; it is for the middle class. You shall be attending here also, and receiving an education. Once, of course, you are entirely certain you've agreed to this." He eyed her carefully. "So what is your decision?"

I bit my lip an averted my eyes, thinking hard. In the end, I decided I should, but for some reason, the thought of that left a deep ache in my chest.

"Yes, I've thought it over." I said quietly. "I'll marry your grandson."

Lord Kuchiki smiled. The man smiled. He actually cracked a smile! I bet that's rare. Probably even more so for his grandson.

"Excellent news, Miss Hisana. As I was saying, you will enroll starting tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You may leave and rest. Do what you'd like. As for me, I'd like to rest myself." He smiled again. Huh. Maybe it wasn't so rare for this guy.

Then, I was blurting it out before I could stop myself. "Why does your grandson never smile?"

I covered my mouth once I realized what had come out of it. "Forgive me," came my muffled voice, "I didn't mean to say such a thing."

The powerful Lord Kuchiki looked like an old man again. Weary and worn down. "That is Byakuya's business, not mine. You may ask him any time you'd like, but he probably won't answer you. I am not at liberty to explain such things."

I inclined my head as I rose. "Thank you." I said. Then walked out of the room.

What had I just done? For a second, a split second, there was pain all over the old man's face. Clear and plain, before he had covered it up with a mask. But that was what nobles have to do. It's a way of life for them.

I sighed, curling up on my bed after changing, unable to sleep. The day had gone by so quickly. I was so tired, yet I could not sleep.

This Byakuya Kuchiki…would be my husband. For sure. And with tomorrow comes my training. With my training comes severe punishment. With the punishment comes my exhaustion all over again.

But I have to be strong. I have to. For Rukia. For Grandfather. For the people of my village. Heck, even for old man Kuchiki.

It will be hard, but I'll have to try.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouru hefted his luggage over one shoulder, glancing around. Just as he expected.

No one remembered his face. No one remembered a Kouru Kuchiki. It wasn't likely anyone ever would.

He let loose a sigh, then walked cautiously through the throngs of people. Even from here, he could see it, clear as day. The great fortress. And within it, the Kuchiki manor.

He smiled sadly as he remembered those days. Ah, those days in the manor.

He would have to stay outside the manor, for now. He could rent some kind of home. After all, it was what his mother wished. Whether he thought what she was up to didn't matter. Right and wrong didn't matter. Even though her plans were probably twisted, he knew he had to do what she said because he still loved her.

He knew a place where he could stay. He would drop off his belongings, then visit Kuchiki manor. He missed his aunt. He hadn't seen her since he was seven, which was eleven years ago.

Even his cousin…Byakuya…they had gotten along so well back then. He missed his family, even though all his mother wanted was to put him in a position of power, and probably overthrow Byakuya. He didn't want to do it. But he had no other choice.

With that, he changed directions and headed for Kuchiki manor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Miss Hisana, please awaken."

"Yes, please Miss Hisana, we've brought you breakfast."

I awoke to the identical faces of Mara and Karin.

"'Morning." I mumbled sleepily, rubbing my eyes. I slowly slid out of bed.

"Good morning, Miss." They said at the same time. Boy, that was going to take some getting used to.

I plopped down on the cushions and began to eat. And such great food it was, too. Always amazing food. This noble's food was going to make me spoiled.

The peace of the morning was disturbed by the sound of someone yelling and running. A servant.

"Sire, sire!" He called desperately to Lord Kuchiki, whom was passing by.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." He gently commanded the frantic young man.

"S-sire, the previous…the previous heir of the Kuchiki family has returned!" He gasped desperately. "Kouru Kuchiki has returned!"

Lord Kuchiki's eyes widened considerably, then all was chaos after that.

"Servants! To the front door! Fetch my grandson! Kouru Kuchiki has returned from exile in Germany!"

I could only blink as Mara and Karin dragged me off to bathe and dress.

The twins quickly threw me into a kimono, then quickly yanked my hair up into a bun.

But what had me most confused was the fact that there was another grandson.

I would have to find out more about this later.

As I saw Lord Kuchiki sweep past my room once more in hurried agitation, I jogged to catch up with him. For an old man, he was rather quick.

"L-Lord Kuchiki!" I gasped, reaching him at last.

"Miss Hisana." He said simply. He made an attempt to hide the worry and stress on his face, but it still shone in his eyes. "Was there something you needed?"

I frowned a little. "No sir, I just heard the commotion and was…curious." I muttered the last word, unsure if he heard it or not.

"I apologize…" He seemed rather distant.

"Sir?"

"Forgive me for asking this of you Miss Hisana, but could you accompany me to the front yard?" He was glancing worriedly at a breathless servant who was doubled up, hands on his knees.

"Certainly."

He began walking at that same brisk pace, and it took me a lot of effort to keep up with that.

When we reached the courtyard, it took much of my restraint not to run about the place like a squirrel overdosed on caffeine. It was so massive, so large that I just wanted to run around the place, take in the view, explore.

Luckily, I restrained myself.

Lord Kuchiki was changing directions now. He slowed his pace in order to walk beside me. To explain, I hoped.

"Miss Hisana…I do hope you'll forgive me for such a think happening on your first morning here, but the second Kuchiki heir has returned from Germany. He was exiled because of the death of his father, who was lord at the time."

I blinked, hoping my expression was somewhat composed. But wow…two Kuchiki heirs? This wasn't something they would announce to everyone.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

He nodded gravely. "I think it's best you meet."

As we strolled up to the heir, I noticed that there were three servants circled around him. Talking probably. Now, I had to meet the second heir, and everything else was up to fate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three servants seemed nervous around him now. Why is that? Kouru wondered.

"Please sir, now may not be the best…"

"I understand that, but I'd like to see my aunt, grandfather and cousin very much." He smiled politely.

"B-but sir," another squeaked nervously, "L-Lady Kuchiki is…is…" He let out another squeak and covered his mouth. "Forgive me sir." He mumbled.

The third, a female looked at him with imploring eyes. "I beg of you sir, Lord Kuchiki has enough on his mind at the moment, and we do not have proper accommodations—"

"I don't need any proper accommodations. I would only wish to speak with the family I haven't seen nor heard from in eleven years."

The three servants exchanged nervous glances, clearly unsure of what to do next.

"Then forgive us, sir," the first spoke, "it was very wrong of us to try and stop you. Forgive us, sir."

Kouru raised a hand, a small smile upon his face. "Please, no need for apologies or forgiveness. There is hardly anything to forgive. I do understand your concern for grandfather."

But as the three bowed respectfully to show their gratitude, he was just about to wave them off when he saw his grandfather—looking older and wearier than he remembered, accompanied by a small but lovely young woman.

Even from a distance, the first Kuchiki heir was captivated.

The strange pair approached carefully. The old man nodded and smiled sadly at him. When they were within hearing distance.

"Kouru…my grandson…welcome home."

Kouru inclined his head respectfully. "Grandfather."

The small woman seemed confused, her indigo eyes darting from Lord Kuchiki to Kouru, the smallest of frowns creasing her pale forehead. A stray lock of ebony hair cut between her eyes, then divided into two. Her hair was wound loosely up into a bun and she wore a pale blue kimono.

"And who is the young lady?" Kouru smiled politely at her. The girl blinked, then glanced at Lord Kuchiki for permission. When he nodded, she nodded in return then faced him again.

"I am Hisana. I come from the outside villages."

"Ah. Well it's my pleasure, Miss Hisana. I am Kouru Kuchiki." He smiled politely again.

Lord Kuchiki sighed with relief and approval. "Kouru, will you be staying…?"

"Here? I'm afraid not Grandfather, I am no longer a noble, so I must remain outside the manor."

He nodded solemnly. "If that is what you wish."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This Kouru Kuchiki…the way he smiles at me…it doesn't seem real.

I can explain why, it just doesn't.

He is kind of cute, though.

Not as cute as my husband-to-be.

…Wait, where did that come from?

Scratch that.

He bowed to his grandfather, and me then headed for a cluster of expensive looking homes outside the palace.

Old man Kuchiki seemed upset by the meeting, somehow. The old guy was even more worried after the meeting rather than before.

"Lord Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Miss Hisana?"

"So, that was Kouru Kuchiki…Byakuya's…cousin?"

"That is correct."

I fell silent as we returned to the manor. It remained silent the rest of the way, and I didn't bother to break the silence.

Once inside the manor, things seemed to have calmed down some.

Servants threw me looks behind old man Kuchiki's back, so I returned the favor with a particular finger…when the old guy wasn't looking, of course.

"Miss Hisana." Mara and Karin appeared before me and bowed. I inclined my head briefly to them, then bowed to Lord Kuchiki as he strode back to his room.

"Yes?"

"You are to attend the academy in one hour. Master Byakuya wishes to go with you."

"V-very well then."

They smiled, then dragged me off to my room and shoved me in my uniform.

I couldn't get over me in a uniform. I had never attended a school since I was six, and now, all of a sudden…

I shook my head, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the doorway to face my doom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, how was it? I didn't keep you all waiting too long, did I? I hope you liked this, chapter four will come…when it comes. XD

Please review!


	4. My Rage, My Weakness

Long time, no update! Here's an update sorry it took forever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Chapter Four:_

**_My Rage, My Weakness_**

I bit my lip as I stared straight ahead. It wasn't difficult, but the tension in this car made me nervous.

To my left was my husband-to-be, Mr. Byakuya, also Mr. Ice. To my right was Lord Kuchiki, a.k.a. (to me anyways) Old Man Kuchiki.

My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was tied with a ribbon. I was wearing a navy blue blazer, red tie, white dress shirt, brown pleated skirt, and the knee-high socks as required by the academy.

I sat up straighter than straight, and kept my gaze focused straight ahead, gripping firmly onto the strap of my bag, which was in my lap. I could feel Byakuya's gaze shirt from the window to me, and I sat up even straighter.

I had never felt such tension before in my life.

The driver called from the front.

"My Lords and Lady, we have arrived."

Suddenly, I wondered if that car ride was really the most nerve-wracking thing I had ever felt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bored down on him, and it felt especially hot seeing as he was dressed in his new school uniform.

Kouru ran his hand through his bang that his mother so often complained about. Today would be a long day for sure.

Just as he was storing his belongings in a locker, he noticed a shiny, dark car pull up. No doubt the Kuchikis'.

Byakuya stepped out first, followed by the girl he had met yesterday, Miss Hisana.

Her face was in a pout, her small frame rigid, and her eyebrows were pulling together and she reluctantly shuffled after Byakuya, looking like a cat being led to its bath.

He chuckled a little under his breath, then pulled his schedule out of his pocket and walked in the opposite direction.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Damn him, damn him, damn him.

He drives me insane. That damn Byakuya Kuchiki. Playing the cool guy act, but who knew he was so insufferable!

I'm sure of all those princesses giving me the evil eye and drooling all over him wouldn't think twice about it if they knew what a problem he was.

"Lord Byakuya!"

Someone dashed by me, just as I was thinking, 'Lord?' and grabbed him around the waist.

"Byakuyaaa…"

His expression was unchanging. "Riko."

"Let's go to class, Byakuya!"

As she turned around, I got a full view of her. Dark brown eyes, flowing, ink-black hair, and bright pink lips. She looked like a doll.

She also threw me a stunning glare.

Now, I may not be so great when dealing with men, but dealing with pampered little princesses like her was exactly what I did best.

As she walked away with Byakuya, I proceeded to my locker, hands shaking with not very well controlled rage, and slammed the door. A few people looked my way, but looked quickly away again once they saw my face.

I was not going to have to deal with girls like her all day because I was marrying the WORST man on the PLANET!

I will do something. If my husband-to-be doesn't like it, he can just shove it up his butt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouru did not fail to notice this scene. He covered his mouth with his hand as he smiled. What a girl she was, indeed.

As she was fuming on her way to first period, he tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, and her expression of irritation was replaced by surprise.

"Hello Miss Hisana."

She blinked a few times. "Oh…hello. Kouru, was it?"

"Yes, it is."

Kouru got straight to the point about a question that had been nagging him.

"Are you in love with my cousin?"

She froze, her moth opening and closing like a goldfish before she gritted her teeth and spoke through them.

"Absolutely. Not."

Kouru could not explain his feeling of relief at her response.

He held up his hands. "Forgive me, I was just curious, since the two of you are to marry…"

She frowned. "Oh. That."

"Anyways, what is your first class?"

She glanced at the sheet of paper in her hands. "Art class, in room 16B."

He smiled a little. "Me as well."

She smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yes, would you like to go together?"

"Sure."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well. So this Kouru guy…isn't half bad, I guess. When you give him a chance.

All the same, after art class and we went out separate ways, I began to think. And think. Especially about his straightforward question that I had so vehemently said no to.

I was lost in my thoughts until the bell sounded to leave. I was gathering up my things when a small girl with glasses approached me. Se was even shorter than me, and looked scared out of her wits.

"E-excuse me…are you Hisana?"

I stood up, a puzzled look on my face.

"Yeah, I am."

"Can you come with me? Th-there's something I need to sh-show you."

Curious now, I nodded. "Sure."

I followed her out of the classroom, into a deserted hallway.

Then she suddenly stopped. "Sh-she's here."

A group of girls stepped out from around the corner.

"Good, good. Now get lost, little mouse."

The small girl ran away, crying. I turned to face my opponents, glaring.

"What do you want?"

Their smiles widened.

"Follow us."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They had led me to a balcony, overlooking the campus. The balcony was massive and made of white stone. It reminded me of something from an ancient city.

They all encircled me, blocking my exit.

Man, if this wasn't cliché, I didn't know what was.

"So, you're Byakuya Kuchiki's new wife. Uglier than I imagined." The one in the middle, clearly the leader, grinned after saying this.

"So, you're the bitch queen. Prissier than I imagined."

This wiped the smile off her face.

"You don't deserve him."

"Let him figure out whatever he wants himself. His problems are not my problems."

She glared hatefully at me. One kicked my knees out from under me, causing me to fall face first on the balcony. I tasted blood, and could barely hear their laughter due to the pounding in my ears.

I stood up, spat out mouthful of blood, and glared at them.

"C'mon, who's next?"

They all came at me then. I was a pretty good fighter, but there were at least 20 girls hear, armed with their long, manicured fingernails and perfectly white teeth.

When they backed up, I felt like I was a mess. School uniform askew, hair down, several scratches on my face and hands.

They all looked a little messy too.

"You stupid street girl, so violent!" One shrieked.

I continued to scowl. Now they were trying to hurt me verbally. Too bad for them, that was gonna take a lot.

"Master Byakuya must have felt pity for you, look how filthy you are! You're family must have been the same. Violent, filthy, worthless, and unloved! Just like you'll always be!"

There was only one word in that sentence that bothered me. Unloved. It made my thoughts unwillingly wander to my younger sister. Maybe dead, ill, abused, living a horrible life…

I clenched my jaw and swallowed hard to keep the despair from rising. It wouldn't do me any good to break down now. There was no way in hell I was going to cry in front of these girls. That would just make them feel satisfied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Byakuya sat idly in class, watching as the teacher took roll.

"Hisana?" She called, glancing around the room. She frowned when she heard no reply.

"Hisana? Miss Hisana?"

No reply.

The teacher shrugged and resumed taking roll, making a mark on her clipboard.

Byakuya inwardly frowned. His fiancé had not showed up. Had she ditched? How was it his problem, anyway?

Because it would make him look bad. That's why. She would tarnish the Kuchiki name.

He raised his hand. Surprised, she looked his way. "Yes, Mr. Kuchiki?"

"I need to use the restroom."

With that he left class.

The teacher blinked, then resumed calling roll.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At this point, I would be in trouble.

One stood over me, holding a pair of scissors. They gleamed in the sun. I wiped the blood off my lip, still struggling to keep the despair at bay.

These girls could probably get away with murdering someone like me. Murder, or whatever they were planning. It wasn't going to end well for me.

And it's that stupid heartless man's entire fault. All his fault. Everything.

Somehow, though, I didn't have room for anger at someone else right now. I was too disgusted at myself for multiple reasons.

Then, something happened that I never would have expected.

The door to the balcony opened, and there he was: the man who I believed was the center of all of my problems.

The girls scattered immediately, but I didn't move an inch. I stayed slumped over where I was.

"Go away." I muttered.

He narrowed his eyes very slightly. Ignoring he, he knelt down, a foot away from me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me this in his usual cool and detached tone of voice, but that made me lose control of my despair.

I turned away a little and let me hair hide my face as I cried. I didn't cry often. I truly hated feeling weak, especially in front of the man who I believed was the cause of all my problems. Thinking about Rukia always did this to me, so I tried not to think about her often.

He exhaled, then grabbed my wrist.

"Let go." I mumbled, tugging weakly. He was much stronger than me, I knew that.

"No." He said firmly.

So I gave up and let myself me dragged away.

'I am so weak,' I thought to myself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I feel like that didn't make sense…well, let me know what you all think.


End file.
